Icy Fury and a Tournament on Ice
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: Imagine what would have happened if Georgia battled Iris with a super powerful ice type. This story will have an alternate ending to the BW episode "Jostling for the Junior Cup".
1. Lost Snorunt

**Out of all the episodes of **_**Pokémon** **Best Wishes**_**, I really despised episode BW092 _"_**_**The Junior Cup Gets Underway! Kairyu vs Tunbear/Jostling for the Junior **_**_Cup!"_ since the writers of the series let Iris and Kairyu/Dragonite pass against Langley/Georgia's Tunbear/Beartic who had a higher level and quadruple advantage.**

**It would actually be impossible for a dragon-flying type to survive attacks from an ice type in reality (set in the game instead of anime).**

**Also, I truly didn't think that Iris deserved to win against Georgia since she is a big headed hypocrite**

**I was wondering, what if Georgia caught an ice type ****Pokémon** **with extremely high base stats before entering the Junior Cup Tournament? What if she had an ice type that was much stronger and faster than both her Beartic and Vanilluxe? What if she used it in the tournament instead to battle Iris' Dragonite?**

**This fanfic will contain a background story (that is not in my other fic) where Georgia befriends and catches an extremely powerful ice type. It will also have an alternate ending to the ****_Best Wishes_ ****episode, **_**"****Jostling for the Junior Cup!"**_**.**

* * *

Georgia's feud with dragon types still lurked within her crushed spirit; she did not want to lose against dragon masters.

From the moment where she first challenged Iris to a battle, to the point where she helped out in a research center, she would not give up on taking down overpowered dragons.

-Current Setting: a Few Days Before the Junior Cup Tournament-

A stormy sky was stirring up on route 13 where Georgia and her Pokémon were currently on the move to get out of the bad weather.

"That so-called dragon master with her gigantic head...", Georgia thought to herself when she was running to the nearest refuge away from the storm.

"Iris may have turned down the option of becoming an ice master, but I will not let that dragon master wannabe win against me."

Georgia glanced a few feet ahead of her and saw a cavern where she could stay until the storm stopped.

"A little rain and wind won't stop me from getting to Lacunosa Town.", she said to herself.

She hurried into the cave and settled down.

"There'd better be something convenient about this place." she thought.

The interior of the cave seemed a little cold, but Georgia was prepared and also knew that ice type Pokémon did not mind the low temperature.

"I guess we should stay here until the storm stops."

She decided to spend some time in the cave waiting for the storm to subside and would later continue through the route to get to her next destination.

The storm receded a few hours later and Georgia planned to get back on the road.

As she was about to exit the cave, she noticed an unfamiliar cone shaped Pokémon was following her from behind.

It seemed like the Pokémon was following her because it was lost and confused.

"I don't know what you are yet, but let me check my PokéDex." Georgia said to the Pokémon that she had never seen before.

Her PokéDex listed some data.

"Snorunt, the snow hat Pokémon. Snorunt inhabit icy regions and are said to bring wealth to homes. It can withstand temperatures below minus 150 degrees." the PokéDex responded.

"So you are an ice type. But Snorunt don't normally live in Unova."

"You also have a different eye color and cloak in comparison to the image I have in my PokéDex that most Snorunt normally have. That must mean that you are a shiny Snorunt."

Georgia wondered if the shiny Snorunt was wild and did not have a trainer.

"Are you lost?" Georgia asked the Snorunt.

The Snorunt responded back and looked like it was saying yes.

"Do you have a trainer?" Georgia asked again.

Snorunt shook its head then made a weird face and frowned.

"I guess you were an abandoned Snorunt. But why would a trainer abandon a rare shiny Pokémon like you?"

Snorunt gazed at Georgia's eyes and made an endearing face.

"I don't exactly get why your previous trainer left you, but I'm guessing that you would like to join my team right?"

Snorunt jumped into Georgia's arms.

"So I think that means yes."

Georgia took out an empty PokéBall from her backpack and showed it to the shiny Snorunt.

Snorunt happily tapped the PokéBall and went inside.

"Alright! Snorunt is now part of my team." Georgia said with delight.

"The next time I face Iris, she won't know what will hit her."

Georgia walked out of the cave and continued through the route to get to Lacunosa Town.


	2. Offense and Defense with Ice

Obtaining a new Pokémon with ease may have been a good experience for Georgia; and she would later learn more about it.

-Current Setting: 2 Days Before the Junior Cup Tournament-

"Lacunosa Town is only half a mile from where I currently am." Georgia said as she got closer to her destination.

"I wonder if there will be a tournament held there."

Georgia decided that her newly caught Snorunt could use some training just in case.

"Alright, Snorunt come out." She said.

Snorunt's PokéBall opened.

"Sno-runt sno-runt." Snorunt said as it came out of its PokéBall.

"Beartic, Bisharp, and Vanilluxe, come out too." Georgia said as she let out her other three Pokémon from their PokéBalls.

"Snorunt, try to strengthen your ice type moves by following Beartic and Vanilluxe"

"Beartic use blizzard and Vanilluxe use icy wind, aim your attacks at the sky."

Snorunt observed the other two ice types and let out an icy attack out of its mouth.

"Impressive icy wind attack Snorunt." Georgia complimented.

"Okay, now try to use blizzard."

Snorunt let out another ice type attack, but it turned out to be another stream of icy wind.

It then tried repeatedly on learning blizzard but it could not seem to master the attack.

"Hmm... So I don't think you are ready to learn blizzard yet, but that's okay. I suggest we should train your defense for now." Georgia said to her Pokémon.

Georgia called back Beartic and Vanilluxe and sent them back into their PokéBalls

She then turned to her sword blade Pokémon and thought it could help train Snorunt's defense and endurance.

"Bisharp, lightly use metal claw on Snorunt to help it upskill on defense and endure super effective steel type moves."

Bisharp struck Snorunt lightly with metal claw and Snorunt managed to endure some of the attack's power.

"Snorunt, try to endure another steel type attack from Bisharp. And this time try to endure a stronger move." Georgia told Snorunt.

"Okay, Bisharp use iron head on Snorunt." Georgia commanded.

Snorunt looked a little scared at the incoming attack before it hit.

As the iron head attack struck, Snorunt was flung into the air; yet it landed on a soft patch of grass.

"That must have been intense but I hope you did not take that much damage from that move." Georgia said to Snorunt.

"Let's take a break from training for now and continue to Lacunosa Town."

Georgia returned Bisharp and Snorunt to their PokéBalls and headed off to her destination.


End file.
